


You'll Have to Catch Me First, Agent.

by JustAnotherMarvelGirl



Series: One Step Ahead [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Handcuffs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, agent!vision, criminal!wanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl
Summary: After not seeing Vision for three weeks, Wanda decided to tease him. She got exactly what she wanted and so much more.An expansion of a scene from the final chapter in "No, Sir. Not in the Slightest."
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: One Step Ahead [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715770
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	You'll Have to Catch Me First, Agent.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darthelwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darthelwig/gifts).



> This is a birthday surprise for one of my favorite people, but I hope everyone will enjoy! :)

Wanda squeezed her thighs together as she waited for her agent to come back from S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ. She was sprawled on his couch, debating slipping her hand down her skirt to relieve some tension, when his apartment door opened.

She stopped breathing, waiting quietly for Vision to leave his things and come towards his living room. The surprise on his face when he noticed her made her smirk. He really should upgrade his security. But then again, he wanted her to come.

Wanda gave him a very slow and obvious once-over, extremely pleased with what she saw.

It had been three weeks since she had last seen him, three ridiculously long weeks, but he was here now, looking better than ever. His hair was longer than the last time, just the length she preferred, and it took all of her willpower not to just get up and run her fingers through it.

He seemed to have a similar idea, his eyes darkening with desire, but just as he reached the couch and crouched down for a kiss, Wanda turned her head slightly, making his lips land on her cheek.

She might be incredibly aroused, but she wanted to play first, make her agent work for it.

She winked at him when he pulled away, hopefully assuring him there was nothing wrong, before sitting up on the couch and inviting him to sit next to her.

He smiled, catching on without a word, and sat down, his eyes inevitably drawn to her long, uncovered legs. She crossed and uncrossed them as he talked about all she had missed, making sure to keep his attention on them by periodically running her hands over the smooth skin. Her methods clearly worked, because she could see his fingers twitching with the effort to not replace her hands with his own.

After a couple of minutes, Wanda sneaked a glance towards his crotch, unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Yes, her teasing was definitely affecting him.

She suddenly hopped off the couch, stretching her arms just enough for her breasts to push forward, giving him a good view of her cleavage through the tight shirt.

“Wanda…” he pleaded, fingers clenching against the armrest, but she wasn’t quite ready for the teasing to end.

An idea occurred to her and she smiled wickedly, sauntering towards him. She put her arms on each side of his head, caging him in between her breasts and the back of the couch, and she felt arousal coursing through her as his tongue shot out to wet his lips.

“You’ll have to catch me first, agent,” she whispered, before setting off towards the kitchen, leaving a dazzled Vision behind.

It took him a few moments but she soon heard him following after her, a small giggle escaping her mouth.

She knew that she wasn’t in any real danger from him anymore, but the trill of the chase was exhilarating. It brought her right back to their first meeting, the Opera House, and Wanda could feel her panties getting even more soaked somehow.

She chose the most complicated route possible through his apartment, using his counter, bed and table as barriers between them, but in the end, she was inevitably caught.

“Game over, Miss Maximoff,” Vision whispered, the huskiness in his voice and the feeling of his hands wrapping firmly around her wrists sending a shot of arousal through her.

She moaned, unable to control her voice and actions as she ground against the bulge in his pants. He was behind her, his hips caging her against the table, and Wanda felt her brain go dizzy with desire.

The foreplay had been fun, but she needed him _now_.

Instead of feeling his hands raising her skirt and taking off her ruined panties, however, she suddenly felt cold metal hugging her wrists, along with hearing the unmistakable sound of handcuffs snapping into place.

It was a sensation she had only felt once before, what seemed like a lifetime ago, even though it had only been 8 months.

During the split-second it took for her brain to process what was happening, she went from the instinctive fear that he would finally bring her in, to dismissing that idea because he had had so many opportunities in the past, until, finally, settling on levels of arousal she hadn’t thought possible.

“Oh god,” she whimpered, the words escaping her as her body decided it couldn’t possibly stay still, grinding desperately against him in search of any sort of friction. The position wasn’t quite right though, the way she was pinned against the table made sure there was nothing she could do to stimulate her clit, and Wanda wanted to sob from the sheer amount of _need_ she felt.

“I’ve finally caught you, Miss Maximoff. There is nowhere to run,” Vision stated, unable keep still either despite his words. The hardness she felt against her ass was evidence enough of his true intentions.

This was just a role-play.

She had nothing to fear.

“P-please, agent, I’m sure we can work something out,” she managed, aiming for seductive but sounding completely desperate to her own ears.

“Is that so? And what did you have in mind, Miss Maximoff?” he asked, leaning closer to her to whisper in her ear. With the handcuffs in place, his hands were free to roam, and lord, did they use that freedom. One of his palms teased the underside of her breast, while the other slid across her abdomen, but no amount of wiggling could force his hands where she needed them.

Wanda groaned in frustration, a part of her already planning revenge if he didn’t make her come this instant, but she was currently completely at his mercy. Her body, as well as her pleasure. He could do whatever he wanted with her and all the possibilities made her shiver in anticipation.

“I’m sure there’s something I can give you. Anything. Such a hard-working agent like you must get lonely sometimes,” she suggested, gyrating her ass for added effect.

She heard him moan softly behind her before he pulled himself together again.

“Perhaps,” he stated, one of his hands tangling firmly in her hair as he brought his lips towards her neck. “I _have_ always wondered what you would feel like around my cock,” he continued, his lips sucking on the sensitive spot just below her ear.

Her ability of speech abandoned her as his words and mouth left her a shivering, moaning mess. She had never known there was this side of her before him, the side that yearned to hear him whisper obscene words in her ear, the side that turned to putty when faced with his dominance... He made her discover it and she loved it, oh, she loved it.

“Such a naughty agent,” she managed with a shaky breath, lowering her cuffed hands enough to ghost them over his clothed erection.

The hand that had been on her stomach now quickly went to catch hers, pulling them slightly upwards by the chain.

“Uh-uh, Miss Maximoff. This will be on _my_ terms,” he chided. “Besides, if there is anyone here who is naughty, it’s you. I never believed I would get to find out what it was like, and here you are, offering yourself to me. Naughty girls deserve to get punished, don’t they?”

His hot lips were leaving a burning trail on her neck, just as the implications of his words sent another wave of arousal to her already overheated core.

“Yes,” she whispered, closing her eyes to try and ground herself, when she felt his hands gently pushing her to lay on the table. Her nipples were already two hard points by that time, and the feeling of them rubbing against the sturdy wooden table through her shirt made more whimpers leave her lips.

Vision’s hands were now gliding over her arms and back, gently checking that the handcuffs weren’t too tight when he reached her wrists. Wanda felt her heart skip a beat at the gesture before she mentally chided herself.

What he felt for her was purely physical, despite her heart’s wishful thinking. While she had promised herself she wouldn’t fall for him back when this all started, she had failed, miserably. Still, there could never be anything more between them than this, she couldn’t have a normal life, at least not while Pierce was alive, and afterwards… After they killed him, Vision would surely never want to see her face again…

All thoughts of Pierce and feelings were forgotten as Vision’s palms then moved to her skirt, bunching it up and leaving her ass almost completely exposed to him. Vision sunk to his knees, toying with the tiny piece of fabric still hiding her from his gaze, until he slowly dragged his fingers over her clothed pussy.

“God, Wanda, you’re so fucking wet,” Vision gasped, probably unaware that he was breaking character, but how could she care when she heard him loudly inhale her scent as he let her panties pool around her ankles?

The first stroke of his hot tongue over her slit made her cry out, desperately wishing she could grab the end of the table for balance, but all she could do instead was tug at the handcuffs, digging her nails in her palms to distract herself.

She needn’t have worried about her balance, Vision’s strong arms wrapped around her thighs made sure she wouldn’t have been able to slip off the table even if she hadn’t been laying on it, and Wanda couldn’t help but push further into his touch.

God, she was gonna come already. He barely even touched her, his tongue teasing rather than truly stimulating, but she could still feel herself tethering on the edge, rising higher than ever before until his mouth abruptly left her.

“Viiiizh!” she cried out, every nerve in her body demanding his return, and Wanda suddenly realized just how lucky the bastard was that she was handcuffed. If her hands were free, she would have dragged him back by his hair if needed and demanded he finished what he had started. Now, though, all she could do was wait, at his mercy, and the thought somehow made her want him even more.

“Now, now, Miss Maximoff, I thought we agreed you deserved punishment,” he teased, getting back on his feet. “The sooner we get through it, the sooner you will come.”

Wanda was so worked up that even Vision’s gentle caresses over her ass made her shiver, already anticipating the delicious combination of pain and pleasure that was about to come. He had spanked her before, and each time had felt better than the last, but the first contact of his hand on her sensitive skin still managed to take her by surprise.

“Fuck,” she hissed, pushing her backside as far into his touch as her current position allowed, and she didn’t have to look over her shoulder to know there was a smug smirk on his face.

“Soon, Miss Maximoff, soon,” he replied, voice soothing even through the sting of the second hit. As good as it felt, Wanda heard herself growl. She wanted him now, damnit!

“Oh, agent,” she cooed, before inhaling sharply as his hand connected with her butt cheek again, “I think you’re all talk, no action.”

That challenge earned her a sharper swat, one that made her squirm against the table, but the knowledge that she was getting to him was more than worth the bit of added pain.

Wanda could feel his left hand tremble slightly on her hip, he was just as affected as she was, but he found the strength to center himself.

“Am I, now?” he whispered, and she nodded, knowing he could see her. “And what can I do to prove you wrong?”

The words were spoken against her neck, his body leaning over hers to pin her completely against the table, and Wanda smirked.

“There’s only one thing, really,” she teased, pushing against him and evoking a soft moan as she ground her ass against his erection. The sound, in turn, sent a jolt straight through her core, making her bite her tongue to keep silent. It was her turn to tease again.

“And what is that, Miss Maximoff,” he murmured, most of the volume getting lost in her skin, but the proximity made sure she heard his words just the same.

“Fuck me, agent,” she demanded, as she had the first time they had sex, and the tightening of his hands on her hips let her know the temptation was too impossible to resist.

Vision quickly straightened up and freed himself from his pants, rubbing his cock through her folds and drenching it in her juices.

“With pleasure,” he whispered, and then he was finally, _finally_ , inside her.

Wanda would never get used to this, she was certain of it. Even after 7 months, the sensation of his cock stretching her was just as incredible as the first time.

“Vision,” she whimpered, doing her best to meet his thrusts, and he let out a strangled cry of her name as his hips sped up.

“Tell me what you thought,” she begged, arching her back and trying to move her arms in vain. “Tell me what went through your head the last time you had me cuffed like this.”

He froze in place and Wanda turned her head over her shoulder, eyes searching for what was wrong, only to find him with eyes closed and his lip between his teeth. His eyes opened after a few moments and Wanda was lost in their depths, the desire shining through them as clear as day.

Vision started moving his hips again, slower than he had before, and used both of his arms to pull her back flush against his chest.

“I am not proud of it,” he whispered in her ear, just the intensity in his voice almost enough to finally bring her over the edge, “but I wanted to take you right then and there. Rip off that black dress and have my way with you, just like now… I was certain you would feel so good, but I was _wrong_ ,” he stressed, with a particularly hard thrust of his hips.

“Y-you were,” Wanda asked, confusion making her frown despite the delightful sensations his movements evoked in her.

“Yes. ’Good’ was the understatement of the century,” he clarified, and Wanda could feel him smile against her neck. “You feel exquisite… extraordinary… marvelous… absolutely perfect,” Vision whispered, accentuating each of his words with another deep thrust.

The words, matched with the indescribable sensation of his cock deep inside her, sent Wanda flying towards her orgasm, unstoppable, unyielding, and if Vision decided to deny her again, she would definitely kill him the moment he uncuffed her.

“Come for me, Wanda,” he demanded instead, and it was enough to send her skyrocketing over the edge, into an orgasm so intense it sent her head spinning. She was grateful for Vision’s strong arms holding her up, otherwise she would surely be crashing face-first towards the table, although at that point, Wanda wasn’t sure she would have even noticed.

She was vaguely aware of Vision reaching his own peak as well, pulling her as close to him as possible, before removing her handcuffs and gently massaging her wrists.

“I… I hope that was alright for you. If I overstepped…” he mumbled once he was certain she could pay attention to his words again.

Wanda chuckled, turning around in his arms and stretching her own, slightly aching ones. She closed her eyes, still smiling as she replayed the whole thing in her mind.

Yes, the incredible pleasure had definitely been worth the slight pain she was feeling now.

“Oh, it was more than alright, agent,” she assured him, hooking her arms around his neck. “I just have one question.”

“And what would that be, Miss Maximoff?” he asked, voice hoarse as his gaze flittered over her bottom lip, currently held in between her teeth.

“When can we do it again?”


End file.
